


Trust

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Their first time didn't go as expected.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 3





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Context: my 5D's Crow is he/him afab. ^^ 
> 
> Please read the tags! This is set a bit before Kizuna moved out of the orphanage, and they're all quite young, especially Crow. It was really fun to write this. ^^ ~~It was a bit cathartic, actually.~~

Their first time didn't got as expected.

Crow had just turned thirteen, and Yūsei found a hideout away from the orphanage. The two of them and Jack made it comfortable, cleaning up the place and finding things to make it actually livable. It took a few weeks, but they had beds and electricity running. They started spending nights over. Martha worried about them, but she didn't stop them. Jack was fifteen now, he could make his own decisions and he'd always watch over his brothers. It was where they went to get away, just the three of them. 

It was where they finally got the privacy they wanted, no younger kids bursting through into their room which had a broken lock or needing to be secretive under their foster mother's nose. In their hideout, their innocent pecks became not-so-innocent, and every moment could be drawn out. They spent time together naked in a single bed, and they all had plenty of embarrassing moments, their bodies trying to comprehend this new found freedom to explore, to touch, to be touched. 

It was Crow's idea to have sex. He'd learned about it from Martha, as they all did, and he was curious and excited about it. He wanted his first time with someone he trusted. 

Jack and Yūsei were hesitant; they had thought about it before, but they had never done it before. The oldest boy wasn't sure if Crow was ready, he was barely a teenager after all. The younger boy wasn't sure if he was ready, not knowing how it'll go. You could get hurt doing that kind of stuff, and he didn't want that. 

"It'll be fine," Crow told the both of them with a smile. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me on purpose. Besides, I can handle a bit of pain."

It took a few more days for both Jack and Yūsei to make up their minds; who better to try sex out for the first time than each other? If not for themselves, then for each other. Jack hated the idea of someone else possibly hurting his friends, and nobody else knew how to handle Yūsei and Crow like he did. Yūsei felt the same way too, safe with Jack, and he worried that the youngest of them will get into a lot of trouble if he ever sought what he wanted somewhere else. 

Crow didn't care what their reasoning was, he was estatic when his friends finally changed their minds. He couldn't get out of his clothes quick enough with a laugh. 

"Who said we're doing it now?" Jack asked, exasperated, but Crow wasn't listening, unbuckling the blond's belt. The older boy clicked his tongue, grabbing his friend into a carry. "Don't rush."

"But Jack," Crow complained with a huff, his hands on Jack's shoulders. "I've been waiting for days for you two. I was good and patient, why shouldn't I want it the moment I get it?"

Yūsei couldn't help but laugh, and he pressed a kiss on Crow's shoulder. "I should've expected this," he said. "Let's at least get to a bed first."

"If you want, but I'm not walking."

So Jack carried Crow to the next room where the closest bed was, and Yūsei followed. 

The next thing that happened wasn't much of a blur, but there wasn't much to say about it. Jack and Yūsei stripped too, joining Crow on the bed. They started with kissing each other, their hands gently caressing. This part, they had done plenty of times before. They did it out of habit, and to relax. Even Crow, who wanted this the most, was nervous, so they were taking it slow, not needing a word until . . . 

"You okay?" Yūsei asked, lining himself up. Jack was holding Crow, carefully watching as his fingers danced across the younger boy's sternum. 

"Y— Yeah," Crow replied. He felt okay, but he couldn't be sure. This was new, he didn't know what to expect. It's going to be alright, he told himself. 

The older boy nodded, and slowly, he pressed closer, holding himself while his eyes searched for every bit of change on Crow's face. 

He stopped immediately when he heard a whimper, Jack placing a hand on Crow's jaw. "What's the matter?" the blond asked with a frown. "Does it hurt?" 

"Crow, I'm sorry," Yūsei said quickly, trying to pull away, but the younger boy held him in protest. 

"I'm fine!" Crow shouted, giving his brother a pleading look. "Really."

But Yūsei didn't believe it. Crow's mouth was opened, letting out shaky breaths. The older boy raised a hand, brushing away a stray tear. It must really hurt, they didn't do it right. "We shouldn't have done it so quickly," he said, pulling one of Crow's hands off of him. 

"I can take it," Crow continued to protest, but his voice sounded weak. "I swear."

"This isn't an edurance test," Jack bit out. "You have to tell us if it hurts. We're doing this because we don't want you hurt, Crow. We trust you, but you have to tell the truth. Does it hurt?" 

The youngest of them pursed his lips, and he wanted to lie, lie to get this over with. Then he caught Yūsei's worried expression, looking like a kicked puppy. He couldn't do it. 

"It . . . It hurts," Crow admitted, feeling ashamed. 

He didn't resist this time when Yūsei pulled away. Jack gently combing through his orange hair in comfort. Crow pulled his legs together, keeping his head down.

"I'll be right back," Yūsei said, slipping out of the room.

At the same time, Jack picked up the blanket that was pushed aside and bundled Crow in it, pulling the younger boy onto his lap. "You should've told us to stop," the blond said. He sounded irritated but gentle at the same time, chiding like a mother to a child.

"I thought if I did, you wouldn't want to do it with me anymore," Crow replied quietly.

Jack huffed, and he pressed a kiss on top of his brother's head. "You're worried about nothing," he said. "We'll try again another time, but you better tell us if anything is wrong. Or else."

The younger boy lifted his head. "We will?" 

The blond nodded. "And we'll learn to do it right and make us all feel good." 

"I want to make you feel good. I want to make Yūsei feel good."

"Me too."

Yūsei returned then, a bottle of water in one hand and a wet towel in the other. He crawled back onto bed, handing the bottle to Crow who took it. It was warm. 

"Drink," he said, gently placing a hand on the youngest's ankle, and he started wiping. The towel was warm too, and it felt nice on Crow's skin. 

"Do you need me to open it for you or something?" Jack asked with a bit of snark. 

Crow shook his head, doing it himself. He took a few small sip, watching Yūsei, before passing the bottle to Jack. "Sorry," the youngest said, feeling Jack taking a few gulps. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Yūsei." 

Yūsei looked up, and he was smiling gently. "I know," he replied, taking Crow's other leg now. "Scared me just a little, but I know you won't let it happen again. We're still learning. I trust you."

The younger boy smiled back, nodding, and he relaxed into his position, feeling much better and assured. "I love you," he said to his friends. "And thanks." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to figure out the 5D's and Kizuna's timeline, and I figured that the boys left the orphanage sometime after Crow turned 13 and met Kalin soon after because I think he was 14 when Kalin was arrested and Team Satisfaction was disbanded. I make this assumption since Jack, who's 2 years older than Crow, left the Satellite when he was 17, and I feel that it'd take about a year for Yūsei to make his _first_ prototype runner which Jack stole. To make it simpler: 
> 
> \- Crow (13), Yūsei (14), and Jack (15) move out of the orphanage and soon meet Kalin  
> \- Kalin gets arrested a year later (14, 15, 16)  
> \- Jack leaves the Satelite a year later (15, 16, 17)  
> \- Yūsei follows Jack 2 years later; 5D's starts (17, 18, 19)
> 
> Since my Kizuna is already well established and developed by the start of season 2, I've been trying to piece their journey, starting with their first kisses and now their first time. It's been a lot of fun. 
> 
> Oh, this fic is longer than I expected! 
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr!: the-kings-of-games


End file.
